1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a probabilistic reasoning expert system and, more particularly, to a software and hardware implementation of an improved expert system which bases conclusions on the mathematics of deductive and inductive reasoning using set theory measures, provides increased precision in a high ordered combinatorial capability and enhanced flexibility with selectable constants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Expert systems need a calculus for decision making based on sound mathematical principles. Without a solid foundation for such reasoning, there is little hope for using this technology to perform critical decision-making. These systems not only need to operate in the realm of measures of belief and probability but in any set theory measure useful in decision making. Precision in providing expert diagnoses in systems with a military or human safety application is also critical to acceptance of such systems. Providing enhanced programmability will also make the systems easier to tailor to a particular application.